


Getting What Carlos Deserves

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, French Kissing, Inspired by Fanart, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Raccoon City, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Rough Sex, S.T.A.R.S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One-Shot; Carlos/Jill) When they escaped and hides someplace, she decided to give him what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What Carlos Deserves

****

**September 28, 1998**

Jill arrives at the 3F Newsroom in the Newspaper Building. She'd founded a person on the floor. "Hey..."

The person wakes up, groaning."Wha....where am I?" He asked, as he sits up with hand to head.

"Relax. You're fine."

"If you say so, but my head feels like it's about to explode into a million pieces. Anyway, name's Carlos. Glad to meet you." He said.

"My name is Jill. Alpha Team R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. Unit. Who do you represent?" Jill asked him.

"S.T.A.R.S.? I see. Well, I'm a member of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, or UBCS, for short...sent by Umbrella." Carlos said, as he enters the hallway.

"Wait..? Send by Umbrella?!"

"Hey, don't you look at me like that! What did I say? D'you have a problem?"

Just before Jill can answer, the two heard Nemesis walking up the burning stairs.

"Oh no! It's him!" She yelled out loud.

Then the two hide in the office, under a window. Nemesis walks around the hallway until an explosion knocks him through the window, knocking him out. The two got up and ran out of the building.

"Come on, let's split up and find different ways." She said.

"Great idea."

Then, they spilt up. She decided to go back to the Police Station to make sure she got everything. When she arrived, she looked around to find anything. After finding some more ammo and green herbs, she went to the S.T.A.R.S. room and decided to rest for a while.

Founded a computer, she turned it on, and got on the Internet. She looked up porn. She looked up the usual tags, to see what to watch. Founding a video, she unbutton her halter blue top and pulled her mini-skirt down. She began watching a video, feeling a pang of ecstasy hit her, as she slowly began to rub the tip of her finger over her tender, erect cilt. After bracing herself for a moment, she rubbed herself again, pushing harder on her button and sending her into another fit of groaning and moaning. Just then, Carlos came into here and saw what she's doing.

"Oh..my.. What are you doing?"

Finally, Jill caught her attention to Carlos. Seeing that bulge in his pants, she got a idea.

"Have you made any love to someone before?" Jill asked.

"Uhm...n-no.." Carlos answered, blushing.

"Well, then, this is your first time today." She said, coming up to him.

"But Jill... are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry sweetie, after so many intents, I think is time to get what you deserve." Jill told him as she kissed him. The more she seduces him, the more chances Carlos becomes horny. Finally, he unzip his pants, freeing his cock.

"I'm ready to do this!" He yelled.

Agreeing with him, she opened her mouth and took him in her mouth. She listened to him groan and took more of him into her mouth. Running her tongue along the underside of his penis, she reached up with one of her hands and started to caress his balls, as she moaned around his cock. "Yes! Please...don't stop!"

Jill heard this and she started to bob her head up and down along his long hardness cock. The feeling of her moaning, vibrating mouth on his prick drove Carlos crazy, as he nears for his orgasm. He reached up and gripped the back of her head, his fingers running through her brunette hair (to him, it was soft) and pulled her further down onto him. Her eyes widened as she felt his dick push deep into her, invading her throat. Her nose became buried in his public hair and he held her there, enjoying the feeling of her contracting throat muscles. "Jill, I'm gonna..." Before Carlos could finish his sentence, he let out a groan, then he shot his load into her, making her swallow every last drop. _It's feels so good...to making me orgasm._ He thought. He released her head and letting her moved back off of him, gasping for air. Even as he pulled out, Carlos managed to still coat her face slightly with semen.

He put her on the desk and after pulling her underwear off, he bent to her face and licked his own cum off of her face. Then, he went down to her silt and slid his tongue inside her, coating his tongue with her juices. That made him horny again, and pulled away after one minute. Then, he put her into the doggy style and entered her asshole. Jill clenched her teeth tightly as she felt him start to push inwards. There was a pop as the head of his cock punched into her ass and she cried out in mixed pain and pleasure.

At first, the pain was there (even thought Carlos used his cum as a lubricant), but as he went slowly, the pain was lessen. Soon as he noticed, he put his hand to her pussy and started to rub at her moist pussy lips as he went harder and faster. However, Jill was focused on that rubbing, and as his fingers started to pinch at her cilt, she began to moan in pleasure just before an orgasm was approaching. Before she knew it, she came. Hearing Jill moan in pleasure, he pulled one last trust and came inside her ass. After he was finished, he'd pulled out and cleaned himself.

Jill moved her hands to her cunt, spreading her dripping wet folds so that Carlos had a clear view of her wanting pussy. He then entered his cock into there, feeling her warm juices. Then he began to thrust in and out of her, going harder and faster this time. Keeping herself supported with a single hand, she reached down and began to pinch and roll her cilt in her fingers, stirring her body until she was finally hit with a tremendous orgasm. All the heat, all the tension left her body in a torrent of cuntjuice, running all down her thighs and his shaft as he continued thrusting. His thrusting made sure her climax burned for quite some time, lingering long after any other she had experienced in her life. As her orgasm had come to a end, Carlos had just began his orgasm. She moaned as she felt the cum went into her silt. After he was finished, he cleaned himself again before taking his cock to her mouth again. The two repeated the same thing as before, driving him to orgasm again to her mouth. When he let go of her head, the two collapsed and gasped for a minute.

"That was amazing..." She said.

"Well, it was a deserving."

Carlos readjusted his pants before he'd left. She put everything she wearing back on but leaving the room...


End file.
